Aiden, Ruler of Llamas and is also the Mayor of Y'all City and Brother of Autumn the Alpaca Lordess and the Parton of the Majestical Geebus who is Even More Majestical than the Llamacorn and is also known as AIDS.
, or Aiden is a main character. He is one of the Big Three, along with "Geebus" and Alexandra and is the Mayor of Y'all City, which was destroyed by ailens. Also, he's part of the four Animal Ninjas, the other three being Shane, Autumn and Victoria. Aiden is one of the four survivors of The Quest to the End of the World. The other three are Victoria, Autumn and Alexandra. Another great Quest he completed was The Quest to Annoy the Random Strangers at our Cottage. Unlike the Quest to the End of the World, everyone taking part in it had completed it. Though known for doing good, Aiden has triggered plenty of Dark Magic along with Victoria. Their most notable accident was the S.A.L.T. notebook, which caused the birth of Timit, who is known for his plans to destroy the world. Aiden, Ruler of Llamas and is also the Mayor of Y'all City and Brother of Autumn the Alpaca Lordess and the Parton of the Majestical Geebus who is Even More Majestical than the Llamacorn and is also known as AIDS./Biography|Biography Aiden, Ruler of Llamas and is also the Mayor of Y'all City and Brother of Autumn the Alpaca Lordess and the Parton of the Majestical Geebus who is Even More Majestical than the Llamacorn and is also known as AIDS./Appearance|Appearance Aiden, Ruler of Llamas and is also the Mayor of Y'all City and Brother of Autumn the Alpaca Lordess and the Parton of the Majestical Geebus who is Even More Majestical than the Llamacorn and is also known as AIDS./Personality|Personality Aiden, Ruler of Llamas and is also the Mayor of Y'all City and Brother of Autumn the Alpaca Lordess and the Parton of the Majestical Geebus who is Even More Majestical than the Llamacorn and is also known as AIDS./Gallery|Gallery Aiden, Ruler of Llamas and is also the Mayor of Y'all City and Brother of Autumn the Alpaca Lordess and the Parton of the Majestical Geebus who is Even More Majestical than the Llamacorn and is also known as AIDS./Trivia|Trivia Biography Early Life The Lettuce Spirit Becoming a God of Muskoka The Creation of S.A.L.T. Destroying S.A.L.T. Ruling Y'all City The Destruction of Y'all City Making the Zombie Handbook Canada Day Fair The Invention of Animal Ninjas Fair's Destruction Aunt Sandy's Pool Basement Society The Quest to the End of the World Apocalypse Training Present Day Appearance Aiden's eyes are green. They were naturally blue, but as a child he was possessed by the lettuce spirit. His hair is brown and is cut into a buzz cut. There's a few freckles on his face. Personality Gallery 46786_105434736182306_6745817_n.jpg|Aiden as a child (before being posessed by the Lettuce Spirit) Aiden in Y'all city.jpg|Aiden as the mayor of Y'all City Aiden 3.jpg Trivia *Aiden has the longest name in the world - and that's only his first name! *He's the only God of Muskoka to never have his image changed. Category:Gods of Muskoka Category:Members of Y'all City Category:Animal Ninja Person Thing Category:Alive Category:Big Three Category:Llama Related Category:Male